


Pampering

by Magyka13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Feeding, M/M, Massage, Scents & Smells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: Nightmare wants to pamper Error after a long day for the glitchy skeletonA gift one shot for Shell-Sea on discordI hope ya like it
Relationships: nighterror
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Pampering

Error sighed as he entered the mansion, barely noticing the emptiness of the living room when he shambles in exhausted from destroying AUs and fighting Ink.

He makes it to his and Nightmares shared room before the smell of lavender and mint hits his nose. Opening the door, Error relaxes as he spots the open bathroom door. Sitting on the edge of the large whirlpool tub is Nightmare, pouring Errors favorite bath scents into the almost full tub. 

Nightmare looks up as Error enters the room, the door shutting behind him quietly. Standing, Nightmare makes his way to Error, kissing him softly on the forehead.

“ **Hungry**?” Nightmare asks after a moment of just holding Error against him, enjoying their embrace. 

“ **A little** ” Error admits, “ **do we have any chocolate**?”

“ **Yes but only if you eat some of what Horror cooked earlier first.** ” Nightmare allows, smirking at the pout Error levels him with. 

“ **I’ll get the food, you get in the tub and relax.** ” Nightmare says, pecking Error on the cheek before turning into a shadow and leaving towards the kitchen, where Horror had cooked a special meal that Nightmare had requested for Error.

Error undressed, throwing his clothes in the hamper at the bathroom door before getting in the tub and sighing as the warm water plus the smells of his favorite bubble bath relaxes his sore bones.

Nightmare returns just as Error had begun to drift to sleep in the warm water.

“ **I can never get over how good you look when you are able to relax.** ” Nightmare hums as he brings a covered tray in the bathroom with him. Error goes to sit up but is stopped by a tentacle gently nudges him to sit back down.

“ **Let me pamper you, its rare we get these moments together, between the boys and our usual nuances** ” Nightmare whispers as he settles himself, a few of his tentacles curling under him like a chair.

Error gets comfortable, letting himself relax as Nightmare balances the tray on more tentacles and removing the lid. Inside is a few small blackberry tarts, and a variety of berries along with a short glass of what appears to be Champaign.

Nightmare takes his time to feed Error, using his actual hands as his tentacles are occupied with holding himself and the tray up. Error simply relaxes; between the soothing smells of the water and the love he can feel from Nightmare as he’s fed he’s half asleep by the time everything is eaten and drank.

“ **You can have the chocolate now** ” Nightmare whispers, gently easing Error out of his sleepiness with the promise of his favorite chocolate as piece by piece Nightmare feeds it to him. 

“ **I wish we could do this more often** ” Error mumbles as he slides further into the tub, feeling even more relaxed as he processes the food.

“ **Me too** ” Nightmare whispers as he gathers the tray back together. “ **I’ll be back, dry off and lay on the bed, Cross found some of your favorite massage oil in an AU today** ”

Error takes a few more moments to savor the bath before getting out and toweling off. Deciding against draining the tub for now, Error re-enters the bedroom and lays on the bed just as Nightmare returns with a bottle.

Nightmare smiles gently as he spies Error on the bed, making his way over opening the bottle as he approaches. 

“ **I should thank Cross later for finding this** ” Error mumbles as the smell hits him, watching as Nightmare gathers some in his hand.

“ **I think Horror has that covered** ” Nightmare answers, warming the oil in his hand before taking a foot and beginning to massage it.

Working slowly, Nightmare works on each foot first before working his way up, listening for any spots more tense than usual.

By the time Nightmare is at his neck, Error is fast asleep. Nightmare chuckles softly, putting the bottle away before gently pulling the blankets more over his boyfriend.

Turning to leave, Nightmare is stopped by a hand on his jacket sleeve.

“ **Join me?** ” Error whispers, one eye socket open to look at him. 

“ **Of course** ” Nightmare whispers as he scoots in beside Error, cuddling him breathing in deeply the soft smells left over from the bath and the oil.

A couple hours later the two are asleep, a few pictures being taken by Cross and Dust as they quietly collect the empty tray.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a phone forgive me


End file.
